


Oops I Kissed It Again

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta we go down like demons, That Push Scene But More, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: What would have happen if Aziraphale and Crowley had been interrupted just a few minutes later during that wall push scene?Dedicated to: You know exactly who you are and how you're responsible for this.





	Oops I Kissed It Again

Throughout the last six millennia Aziraphale and Crowley had become very good at playing games with each other. Aziraphale in particular had become very good at getting Crowley’s attention by enticing him into rather simple rescue operations. He’d also become very good at finding excuses for touch. Sometimes it was a simple lingering of the hand, but some of the most enjoyable were when he pushed Crowley just a little to prove his demonic side. And after all, the end of the world was coming. There wasn’t much time left to touch each other.

“What-What the hell did you just do?”

“Well, they wanted real guns so I gave them what they wanted.”

“There are people out there shooting at each other”

“Well it lends weight to their moral argument. Everyone has free will. Including the right to murder. Just think of it as a microcosm of the universe.”

“They’re murdering each other.”

“No they aren’t. No one’s killing anyone. They’re all having miraculous escapes. It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

“You know, Crowley, I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice –“

“Shut it. I’m a demon. I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four-letter word. I will not have-“

Crowley paused when he felt Aziraphale’s hand touch his waist and hook into his belt loop. Not for the first time, he was extremely glad his glasses hid his eyes. He took a moment to measure Aziraphale’s face. No fear. Never any fear. If anything, it looked like a bit of a challenge.

Crowley considered. It was, technically speaking, the end of the world. They had no leads. No way to stop things. No idea where the Anti-Christ was. He was an immortal being who only had one thing in life he had wanted to do for so long, but had avoided because the consequences of unrequited love would be a bit too much for even him to cope with. No reason to ruin a good thing. But now? The world was ending and Aziraphale’s hand was unmistakably on his waist with a thumb through his belt loop. He briefly considered stopping time to give himself more time to think. And then after millennia of hints and teases, he finally succumbed to the pressure.

He leaned in slowly to gauge Aziraphale’s reaction and while Aziraphale’s eyes widened it didn’t see in shock or fear but anticipation. Aziraphale would probably be expecting the obvious, so Crowley did exactly the opposite. And suddenly he found his lips on the angel’s neck peppering it with gentle kisses.

Aziraphale let out a soft moan and Crowley’s entire body shuddered at the sound he’d never heard come from his angel’s mouth before. He felt hands move from his belt loop up to his back and then a sudden pull closed the distance between their two bodies.

Crowley quickly began to kiss his way up Aziraphale’s neck slowly moving towards his mouth but was caught off guard when Aziraphale interrupted him with his own lips and for a split second he wondered why he had waited so many years before he could no longer think because was that Aziraphale’s tongue against his lips?

Crowley’s lips parted to allow Aziraphale’s tongue in to explore his mouth while Crowley’s hands found his way up to the curls he’d been wanting to run his hands through for he didn’t even know how long anymore. And now Crowley was the one moaning as Aziraphale seemed to be touching every part of him at once.

He felt Aziraphale’s nose nudge his glasses and then heard the smallest hmph as they disappeared off his face and the kiss deepened.

Aziraphale’s hands started to push his jacket back just as a voice penetrated in the back of his head.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I’m sorry if I’m breaking in on an…intimate moment, but can I help you?”

Crowley snapped his fingers, freezing the woman. With a gasp he pulled back from the kiss and turned to face the interruption.

Aziraphale hesitantly began “Crowley, I-“

Crowley’s face began to crumple thinking of the regrets the angel surely had. Really, what had he been thinking? What had he done now? Why? “No. Not now. I can’t do this now, Angel. I’ll apologize later (preferably never, may they never speak of this again and may he simply be able to remember it), but right now I recognize that nun.”

Aziraphale’s hands gently pulled back and Crowley tried to pull himself together. He’d had fun, but he was sure this was a mistake that wouldn’t be repeated anytime soon. He pulled away to go confront the nun.

He froze as a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist in an iron clad hold and gently pulled him back. A second hand touched his cheek gently turning it to face him. He realized as he met the angels eyes that his glasses were gone, his protection was gone. There was no hiding who he was without them there. He tried desperately to read Aziraphale’s face, but for perhaps the first time since they had met his face was unreadable to Crowley.

A soft, slightly exasperated sigh escaped Aziraphale’s lips and Crowley chose to focus on those rather than his eyes. “Can you look up please? You really do have quite beautiful eyes. I wish you wouldn’t hide them so often.” Was that amusement?

Slowly, ever so slowly Crowley dragged his eyes from the angel’s lips to his eyes again. He waited for the inevitable line about how this could never happen again, how they were enemies, and consoled himself with that at the very least he didn’t see any hatred burning in those soft eyes.

“I love you.”

“What?” Crowley’s voice cracked.

“I. Love. You.”

“I-I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I move so slow, but I really shouldn’t have waited until we were facing the end of the world to tell you that.”

This time Aziraphale closed the distance between them, and this kiss was far more gentle. The soft brush of Aziraphale’s lips on his was enough to make Crowley feel as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he let out a soft sigh as Aziraphale pulled back.

“I believe we have a world to save, dear?”

“Whatever you say, Angel.”

And together they turned to question the no-longer chattering nun.


End file.
